


That's How You Get The Girl

by languageismymistress



Series: 1989 [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Dorks, I am ashamed of myself, M/M, There is singing, so much disgusting fluff, tangled is watched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its not a date, just two guys watching Tangled with singing involved, definitely not a date</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's How You Get The Girl

Ignoring his heads multiple thoughts of how to escape this date, not a date, Eggsy hit the button to access into Charlies room, gritting his teeth, trying to calm his body down. Charlie had asked his to come over to his room and watch Tangled with him, that’s it, nothing more, just the two of them watching a ridiculous amazing Disney movie with a song that he definitely doesn’t sing about him, no matter what Roxy says. After half an hour of deciding on what to wear to the not date, he flattened out the small crinkles on the bottom of his shirt that Rox picked out for him, something that will NEVER happen again. Jumping at the door dinging, he stepped the small living space, looking around at the kitchen in the back corner and the small couch that could barely fit two people and the TV opposite to it. Jumping, again, at a small cough from behind him, he twirled around to face a bright smile that was gracing Charlies mouth.

 

“Hey, you look good, going anywhere special after this?” Charlie raised his eyebrow at him.

 

“No what, no, this is just something I threw on, why?” He blurted at, internally wincing at the volume and the words.

 

“Oh, cool,” Charlie tilted his head at the small hunch that took over his posture.

 

“Yeah,” He nodded, following Charlie over to the couch.

 

“So, Tangled,” Charlie bit down on his bottom lip, the whole room becoming more awkward with their conversation.

 

“Yep,” He sat down on the couch next to Charlie, crossing his legs over, blushing as they brushed against Charlie’s.

 

“Right, you good to go?” Charlie looked over at him.

 

“Yeah, though, why are we watchin Tangled,” He held back a laugh at the blush on Charlie’s face, that was new.

 

“ihaventseenitanditsyourfavourite,” Charlie bit down on his lip, mumbling out words fast.

 

“What was that, posh boy?” He smirked.

 

“Just start the movie,” Charlie pushed the remote over to him, relax back into the couch.

 

Watching the screen and ignoring anything that his mind was telling his, he managed to get his phone from his pocket, texting a quick ‘Need help asap’ message to Rox. Swaying along to the smooth lullaby, he cringed at his phone buzzing, thankfully Charlie was already engrossed in the film to notice. 

 

‘Normal at 7, dets later as to why’

 

Breathing out in tiny relief, he focused his attention back onto the movie, becoming quickly involved in the fast pace that the film takes on. Ignoring the looks that Charlie gave him throughout the film, he felt the pair meld against the back of the couch, Charlies arm resting on the back of the couch, his body shifting slightly to lean against him. Singing along to the words he actually did know, all of them, he blushed at Charlies mini applause at the end of each song, he blush growing at ‘At Last I See the Light’ coming on. Swallowing something dry in his throat, he refused to look over at Charlie, knowing if he met his eyes, it would end awfully for him. Focusing his whole attention onto the film, he felt his heart beat rise. Tilting his head to the side, he felt Charlie’s hand run through his hair, sighing at the pressure. Turning to face him, he blushed at the heat behind his stare.

 

“Don’t go,” Charlie bit down on his bottom lip.

 

“Why?” He was impressed by the amount of control he had over his voice.

 

“Eggsy,” Charlie eyes widened as he moved over closer.

 

“Charlie,” He felt his eyes close, their foreheads resting against each other.

 

Leaning in, he brushed his lips against Charlies, sighing at the breath against his lips, he continued to brush his lips back and forth, sucking on Charlie’s bottom lip. Rearranging himself on the couch, he pushed himself up onto his knees, moving on over to Charlie to straddle him. Charlie moved his hand onto Eggsy’s waist, his right hand moving to his neck, he cupped to bottom of his jaw, moving Eggsy’s head to find a better angle to attack with. Sighing against Charlies touch, he moved his hands through Charlie’s hand, tugging on the bottom pieces, inciting groan from him. Grinning at this, he moaned as Charlie’s hips tried to buck against his, his body freezing at the movement from watching a movie to this. Moving back, he stared at Charlie, biting his lip to stop him from doing anything.

 

“If you want your lip bitten, I can do that for you,” Charlie smirked leaning into the crook of his neck, mumbling his lips against his skin.

 

“Charlie,” She pushed against his chest.

 

“Yeah babe,” Charlie raised his eyebrow at him.

 

“I have to go,” He shook his head, standing up from the couch, swaying slightly as his head balanced itself.

 

Knowing that looking behind was not an option, he headed straight for his room, ignoring the look from Merlin and Harry who were in close conversation in the corridor. Leaning back against his door, he tried to fan himself, cooling his cheeks as he braced himself for Roxy’s questioning. Shaking his head to her concerned look, he flopped himself onto his couch, mumbling incoherently into the couch. He had to get over this, and he needed to do it fast.


End file.
